The field of this invention pertains to portable building structures and, in particular, to collapsible shelters for use as changing rooms and toilet enclosures of the type commonly seen at beaches, special events, parks, construction sites, and also those of modular or collapsible design as cited below.
A collapsible portable shelter can be used for privacy aboard small watercraft, at campsites and other public places where conventional portable toilet shelters are impractical due to their large size, weight, or hardware components necessary to assemble into a self supporting structure, making them inconvenient, unsuitable and impractical aboard small boats, campers and similar recreational vehicles and vessels due to a lack of space.
Examples of present portable toilet and shower structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,493,118 Braxton, 4,305,164 Sargent, 4,726,155 Nahmias, 4,539,721 Moore, 4,163,294 Patterson, 4,065,885 Blick, 4,035,964 Robinson, 3,526,066 Hagar, 3,940,806 Mustee and 1,917,629 Anderson.
Other examples of portable shelters fall into the classification of hunting blinds, including U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,513,605 Smith, 4,123,869 Witt, 4,682,436 Ritson, 4,825,578 Robinson, 4,761,908 Hayes and 4,833,813 McLemore.
Articles of sectional and telescopic side wall configuration are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,880,902 Owsen and 4,574,969 Mays.
No previous privacy shelter is as portable, versatile and convenient in use, particularly on watercraft or land vehicles, as is the present invention.